ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Superwoman: The Woman of Steel
Superwoman: The Woman of Steel is a fictional comic book series based on the DC Comics character, Supergirl. Its set in a alternative universe where Kara Zor-El is raised by the Kents. Summary Set in a alternate universe, Kryptonian Kara Zor-El finds her being found and taking care of human couple Jonathan and Martha Kent where she become Superwoman to fight crimes and protect innocents. Characters Main * Kara Zor-El/Kelly Kent/Superwoman - A young Kryptonian woman who become Earth's greatest heroine. * Lois Lane - Kara's friend/partner at the Daily Planet who knows she's Superwoman. * Jimmy Olsen - Kara's boyfriend who's a photographic at the Daily Planet. Recurring * Jonathan Kent - Kara's adoptive father. * Martha Kent - Kara's adoptive mother. * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superboy - Kara's nephew who has the same powers as her, but a bit more powerful than her. * Lex Luthor - CEO of LexCorp who helps Superwoman with stuffs. * Perry White - The head of the Daily Planet who has trouble seeing Superwoman either a true heroine or a misunderstanding alien being. * Commissioner Maggie Sawyer - The police commissioner of Metropolis Police Department who's totally trusts Superwoman. * Detective Cat Grant - Maggie's right-hand woman and a police detective. * Leslie Willis/Supergirl - A dieheart Superwoman fan who's gain powers after being captured by the Ultra-Humanite. * Titano - A Kryptonite ape who was previous turn into a anthropomorphic by Jor-El. * John Corben/Steel - A LexCorp scientist who finds a strange, yet unknown iron steel suit to become a superhero himself. * Manchester Black - A British-American telepath metahuman who become a ally to Superwoman. * Brainiac - A robot with artificial intelligence who previously creating by Jor-El to previously watch over Kal-El. But later turn against him when he learn that he wanted to take over Krypton. * Lobo '''- A bounty hunter who hunt down inter-galactic criminals who has a total crush on Superwoman, much to her dismay. * '''Gerald Shugel - A scientist at LexCorp who's Lex's mentor. Antagonists * Emil Hamilton/Ultra-Humanite - A TBD ex-LexCorp scientist who become a mad scientist after turning himself into a ape and become Superwoman's arch-enemy. * General Jor-El - Superboy's abusive and cold-hearted father who seek to rule Krypton with a ruthless iron fist. * Metallo - A TBD alien-like android with a Kryptonite for a chest which can weaken Superwoman. * Bizarra - A bizarre, yet total opposite clone of Superwoman previously created by Jor-El where she may share the same powers as her, but are backwards, and often speak herself to the third person. * Joseph Martin/Parasite - A TBD S.T.A.R. Labs scientist who turn into a magenta-skinned leech-like monster who can stuck peoples' energy and memories. * Linda Danvers/Cyborg Superwoman - Kelly's old high school rival who become a cyborg after a accident between Superwoman and the Ultra-Humanite, who than turn her into a cyborg and grew an unhealthy hatred toward Superwoman, whom she think that she ruined her life. * Intergang - consisting of: ** Quex-Ul/Quentin U. Lance - The TBD leader of Intergang who's happens to be a old friend of Jor-El back at Krypton. ** Dabney Donovan/Toyman - A rogue toy maker who become the Intergang's personal mad scientist. ** Mercy Graves - Quex-Ul's personally second-in-command who has a top-secret crush on him. ** David Corporon - A rogue shady police captain who's secretly working for the Intergang until Superwoman exposed him. * Maxima - A ruthless and brutal fighter who seek to destroy Superwoman and rule her adopted home planet. * Thara Ak-Var/Conduit - A TBD Kryptonite teenage delinquent who gain a armor-like mecha suit by Jor-El to kills Superwoman. * General Sam Lane '''- A TBD military general who see Superwoman nothing but a threat to mankind. * '''Clay Ramsey/Kryptonite Man - A obsession stalker fan of Superwoman who turn into a green-skinned being with Kryptonite DNA inside of his body. * Mrs. Mxyzptlk - A 5th dimensional bring who's nothing but a complete annoyance to Superwoman, but despite that, she can be totally dangerous to her as well. ** Mr. Gsptlsnz - Mrs. Mxyzptlk's husband who's laid-back and indifferent from mortals, she isn't bound by third dimensional laws as well. * Burt Belker/Dr. Chaos - Dr. Fate's former TBD protege/apprentice who turned evil after accidentally unleashing the Lords of Chaos. Issues # The Last Daughter of Krypton, Pt. 1 - # The Last Daughter of Krypton, Pt. 2 - # The Last Daughter of Krypton, Pt. 3 - # The Last Daughter of Krypton, Pt. 4 - # The Last Daughter of Krypton, Pt. 5 - # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:Supergirl Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Comic books Category:Comic Books Category:Alternate Reality Category:Alternate world Category:Alternate reality